


The shattering gem

by DEDtokingdomcom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEDtokingdomcom/pseuds/DEDtokingdomcom
Summary: A new gem shows up at the gems home are they Friend or Foe? Also this is after the events of the series ending just to clarify.





	1. Searching for something old

The front door opens with a slam

Guys! guess what

What steven

(Steven) Amethyst and I were walking through the kindergarten again and we found a spot where a gem hadn't grown yet.

(Garnet) What!! we should check it immediately

(pearl) I wonder what gem it could possibly be after all this time

(Garnet) It doesn't matter we need to be there when they come out

(Steven) Let's go find them then

Steven and the team warp to the kindergarten where they found the late gem surprised at what they found

(pearl) *Gasp* it's empty are you sure it was here steven?

(Steven) yeah they were right here

just then they hear a noise that sounds like a high pitch yell as they run to it they hear a similar voice shouting an oddly remediable word  
as they pass the corner they see who it is

(Peridot) Get back you Clod!

They then look where they were attacking but only say a metal pole sticking out of the ground

(Steven) Peridot! what were you doing

(Peridot) There was a large gem here just now 

(Pearl) It couldn't possibly be them could it garnet?

(Garnet) Maybe we should head back now

as they made it home something large was stirring in the kindergarten running and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gems make it home but something is in the house what could it be?

As the gems get home they hear something crash inside the house then they looked in the kitchen only to see a pair of blue wings.

(Steven) Lapiz! no wings in the house

(Lapiz) Oh sorry Steven

(Steven) It's ok, where is bismuth?

(Bismuth) Up here Steven just trying to fix up your tv

(Steven) what happened to it?

(Bismuth) Well ask water wings over there

(Steven) Lapiz?

(Lapiz) Well um I sorta got lazy and i grabbed the remote and well the water fried it.

(Amethyst) HAHAHA You have got to be kidding me!

(Steven) It's ok bismuth will fix it

Almost on que

(Bismuth) Done!

(Pearl) Wait we heard a crash though if it wasn't you who was it?

(Greg) Hey um i don't know if you have a new friend or not but there is a really big gem on the roof.

(Garnet) AFTER IT!!!

As soon as they get outside they see a tall staggering figure with multicolored spikes and a gem that resembled one of a Benitoite gem with their eyes and most of their body covered in long slick white hair.

(???) oH YOuR HerE ToOK YOu Long EnOuGh foR GrEg to tELl yOu.

(Amathyst) Holy jeez this guy is huge

(???) I'Ll taKe ThAT as A CompLimeNt

(Garnet) For a Corrupted gem you seem well in control?

(???) WhERe iS ThE PoOl?

(Steven) Wait do you mean the pool used to fix corrupted gems?

(???) OF CoUrsE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx so much for staying here this long im running into a few issues irl so i might be a bit slower with the next chapter. >~<


	3. Renewed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth of the beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That you all so much for making it this far and for staying this long thx so much >~>

Slowly as the Benitoite gem dropped into the water they let themselves sink till they fully sunk into the water although they began to become worried when he hadn't come out for 2 hours not even getting a blink of a sight of their figure finally they decided to check on them.

(Steven) I'm going to check on him

(Pearl) Be careful Steven

(Steven) I will Pearl

As soon as Steven got into the water waist deep something latched and then the most horrible scream came forth not from Steven but from the water  
then they saw a long reach of something from deep in the water.

(Pearl) STEVEN!!

All three gems brought out their weapons until Steven halted them

(Steven) Wait guys it's alright it's not pulling me

(Amethyst) What do you mean bud it's got your leg

(Steven) Yeah but it's not pulling me in any direction

Slowly but surely a figure started to come up from the water

(???) I CaN'T, WaIT

They seemed to nearly toss up a lung in a coughing fit before just reaching down their Throat and ripped out a big rose pedal then tossed it.

(???) AHEM thank goodness that finally got fixed thanks for taking me here I needed it

(Garnet) So who are you exactly?

(???) Hm oh my name is--

A loud audible crack was heard and soon after a growing ear shattering scream as they then shape shifted their arm into a massive block and then swung it at an expecting pearl right before it hit them Garnet had caught it and then flipped the gem out of the structure then hit them as hard as they could instantly poofing them.

(Steven) Noo!

As Garnet bubbled the gem Steven then ran over to them then said

(Steven) What happened to them?

(Garnet) I don't know but you will have to fix them at home

(Steven) Ok but we sould have everybody there to help in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ill try to get the next one out A.S.A.P.


	4. Fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and the gems make an effort to fix the Benitoite gem to their best efforts and find out a reason for what has been happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg the story is getting hot I'm actuality having fun

On the beach outside the house stands everybody all ready as they let the gem out of the bubble steven fixed the gem and as soon as it was repaired everybody took out their weapons and readied themselves

(???) Sniff* why... why does that happen every time.

(Steven) Hey it's ok were here to help you

(???) Don't you get it I can't try to remember anything or my gem gets cracked

(Steven) It Doesn't matter we will help you

(???) Thank you oh and before I forget my manners you know my name but i had another name I think it's better to not say i'd rather not get tossed a distance and smashed again sorry for that Pearl.

(Pearl) I'ts quite alright

(Bismuth) So this is the one huh? man you nearly knocked Pearls block off.

(Benitoite) Didn't really mean to

(Peridot) So your the one who had a shattered gem huh?

(Benitoite) I can't deny that

(Lapiz) Can't really have expected you either

(Benitoite) It's best for-

(Steven) Wait what if we got the diamonds to help us?

(Benitoite) OH WOAH NO THANK YOU! id rather not get involved with them

(Steven) Why not?

(Benitoite) Again rather not say

(Steven) The diamonds are nicer now!

(Benitoite) Doubtful even for me that wont work

(Steven) really they are

(Benitoite) Sure and im a pure Benitoite gem... oh why not lets see how they react to me

(All Gems) Let's go see the diamonds

(Benitoite) yay the diamonds.


	5. Traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the ship to the diamonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written with a bad hand so it might have typos so stay with me here

On the ship Steven is slowly getting closer to home world as the rest of the gems are making some small talk.

(Benitoite) So jasper nice to meet you

(Jasper) Yeah i'm just here to get home

(Benitoite) In that case

Benitoite then started to walk off in peridot & Lapiz's direction before stopping at the sight of them they seems to be in there own little world when chatting they seemed to blush whenever they made eye contact Benitoite emediatly went over to steven while he was piloting the ship

(Benitoite) Soooo how much longer till we get there?

(Steven) Not much longer this ship moves pretty fast

(Benitoite) Nice kinda getting cramped in here

(Pearl) But there is plenty of space around in the ship

(Benitoite) Metaphorically i'm kinda getting bored

(Garnet) Games?

(Benitoite) What are games?

(Garnet) Something were about to play

(Benitoite) Ok as long as I can find something to do

(Garnet) Amethyst cards

(Amethyst) On it

Amethyst then pulls a card deck out of their gem and tosses it to garnet who then shuffles it at mach 1 then sets it down and gives the two of them five cards each then grabbed five cards for them self

(Garnet) Amethyst got a nine

(Amethyst) Go fish

(Benitoite) Oh my turn uh Garnet got any eights?

(Garnet) here you go

(Benitoite) So how do you win?

(Garnet) you try to put down all your cards when you match three

SMACK!!!!

(Benitoite) I win 

As both of the gems look at his cards he had three six cards and three eights and no cards left in their hand

(Amethyst) Geez dude you got lucky

(Benitoite) Lets play again!

Time and time again Benitoite kept winning almost right after their turn hours later the gems started to notice something Benitoite was makeing the cards glow right before they hit the table Garnet read thier deck before they ended their turn and they saw something Benitoite was unintentionally changing the cards after their turn

(Garnet) Benitoite don't put down your cards anymore just show them

(Benitoite) Ok

just then they turned their cards around to show their eyes have changed

(Amethyst) Yo whats up with your eyes!

(Garnet) that's it that is what they were made for they were made to cheat

(Benitoite) What?

(Garnet) you kept winning so I read your cards you didnt have a match but you saw the matches and before you hit your cards down you change them to that match

(Benitoite) Hm then why do you guys always have a match but never put it down?

(Amethyst) Wait I had a match this entire time?

(Garnet) No Benitoite cant see your cards without his vision changing them into a match.

(Benitoite) Weird anyways I promise I didn't know

(Garnet) I know you didn't know

(Benitoite) I guess that could be why I was corrupted right when I got out of the wall

Chip... Garnet immediately got out her gauntlets ready to poof Benitoite at any moment

(Benitoite) Garnet calm down I don't know why you have those but I'm not losing it right now

(Garnet) Then what is part of your gem doing on the floor

all of this caught Steven and pearls attention they stopped the ship to inspect it

(Benitoite) Part of my what?

Just then they looked at their upper left chest realizing that a tiny piece of their gem had fallen out

(Benitoite) That's not right

just then as they reached to touch it their had started to glitch out of control before their entire body started to shake violently they hit the ground with a thump as rose pedals kept pouring from their eyes and mouth

(Pearl) Grab the piece of their gem

(Steven) Ill try to heal them when we put the piece back

just then they area around the gem started to cover in rose pedals Steven got close enough and put the piece back while trying to heal them before the gem grabbed their hand and stood up remarkably fast while pedals kept pouring from their face at an increasing speed they then touched Steven's gem and said

(Benitoite) THanK YOu piNk DiaMonD

They hit the floor again almost twice as hard then Steven had the chance to put the piece back and heal the gem although they kept shaking even though the pedals had stopped

(Benitoite) Break me my diamond, Break me

Garnet as fast as they could smashed the gem into the ground poofing them again.

(Amethyst) What was that, Pearl did rose have a gem like this?

(Pearl) I don't know


	6. Arriving at Homeworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reach the destination, Homeworld!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be one of the most difficult to make

Not to far away from Homeworld the gems are on the ship

(Steven)I hope they will know what to do.

(Lapiz) I'm sure they will Steven

(Peridot) Yeah! and even if we cant fix them then you still have us Steven!

(Steven) Yeah your right.

Homeworld is within sight at this point although yet still far enough that it'll possibly be another while

(Steven) How is Bentonite doing Jasper

(Jasper) They seem fine.

(Steven) Thank you again Jasper for keeping them safe.

(Jasper) It's the least I could do.

Almost to Homeworld at this point Garnet and Jasper keep watching the gem while it's in a bubble

(Jasper) Where did you find them?

(Garnet) their hole was near some big dug out areas that had some bars we didn't take a good look.

(Jasper) Wait! What!

Amethyst and Peridot walk over to see what the issue is

(Peridot) What is the problem jasper?

(Jasper) I know why this gem might be corrupted when they left the hole

(Amethyst) What!?

(Jasper) Remember when i kept the corrupted gems in those cages?

(Amethyst) Yeah.

(Jasper) They might be corrupted because they had no life surrounding them so they tried to get life from those gems.

(Peridot) No wonder they were going crazy!

(Garnet) What about all the times that they tried to remember something?

(Jasper) They proably got more than a little bit of life from those gems.

(Garnet) Are you saying they got part of their memories?

(jasper) Most likely.

The entire room jolts a small bit before settling down again.... They arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed because now i will be gone for a week planning the next chapter it will most likely be posted on Saturday


	7. Meeting the diamonds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they meet the diamonds but you may not be expecting what happeneds next

(Yellow Diamond) Did you see that blue?

(Blue Diamond) No what happened?

(Yellow Diamond) Pink’s ship just arrived!

(Blue Diamond) I see it! Lets go welcome them here.

As all the gems get off the ship they see the Diamonds walking up to them although one of them seems to not be there

(Blue Diamond) Oh we're so happy to see you again!

(Yellow Diamond) I see you brought a lot of you.

(Steven) Well yeah we came back because we had something important that we needed help with.

(Blue Diamond) Oh that can wait just a little longer lets take you to White.

(Steven) Thank you we actually need all of your help with this.

All together the gems and the Diamonds start walking over towards White Diamond’s room.

(Pearl) What is that up there?

(Yellow Diamond) That is White’s new pearl

(White Pearl) Steven, Pearl, Garnet, Peridot, Lapiz, Amethyst, and Jasper!

Everybody seemed a bit taken back by the exclamation that came with Jasper’s name just then Jasper was surrounded by a white sphere and then lifted up and taken directly up to White’s room.

(White Pearl) Yellow, Blue go have fun with the rest of them i’ll handle this.

Then she fell right back into the floor right back to White’s room

(Steven) What just happened!

(Blue Diamond) I think it’s best to just go back to doing what we were going to do.

(Steven) What about jasper!?

(Blue Diamond) Yellow we should go see what is happening.

(Yellow Diamond) Fine but it’s on you if anything happens.

All together they try to stay calm and keep walking over to White’s room once they reached it the made their way in to see Jasper still holding Bentonite still in the bubble.

(White Diamond) Where did you get that gem.

(Jasper) I won’t tell you until you let everybody here

(White Diamond) Well as if on cue, Starlight how are you my dear?

(Steven) It’s just Steven also what is going on here.

(White Diamond) Well i’m about to shatter this gem that your Jasper won’t let go.

(Steven) Why would you want to do that?! Were trying to save that gem!

(White Diamond) Oh don’t you know dear that gem is the last of a collection that was made to be shattered.

(Steven) Well I won’t let you.

(White Diamond) How many times has this gem cracked?

(Steven) Three, three times.

(Yellow Diamond) What gem are you talking about white?

(White Diamond) That one the Bentonite gem.

(Blue Diamond) A what!?

Everybody stood there silent nobody moving at all not a muscle because they had just heard a noise that would possibly change everything… *Pop!*

(Bentonite) WOULD YOU KINDLY NOT TALK ABOUT ME WHEN I’M RIGHT HERE!

(Jasper) How did it pop I was hardly holding it!

(Bentonite) Steven! Thank you for trying but as you can see this won’t work so i’ll do my half

*Snap* ..... The gem had started to get tall their hair now growing covering their face and falling past their knees on their back then only stopping their growth as they reach about the same height as yellow and blue diamond just standing there not making a sound or even moving turning toward the diamonds he took a bow.

(Bentonite) ShaLl wE?

Just as yellow attempted to shock them they then spun and jumped dodging it just in time then started walking over to Blue.

(Bentonite) I WAs NoT mAdE TO Be sHaTTerEd!

Blue then tried to use their power on him. He didn’t even flinch

(Bentonite) i WaS NOt MaDE tO be A chEaTer!

The diamonds couldn’t touch him no matter what they did he was close enough so he did something unexpected he took Blue’s hands and started dancing

(Bentonite) I Was MadE FoR PinK DiaMonD! So ShE CoulD bE hAppY! LauGhiNg AnD danCinG!

He then lifted one of blue’s hands into the air and spun her like a top then dashed over to yellow and tossed her into blue just as she stopped spinning leaving them in a dancing pose before they heard a beam then a thud as Bentonite landed on their knees.

(White Diamond) You forgot I was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting a little more difficult to write so ill be possibly posting a chapter every Friday and take the weekends off


	8. Surprise Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something never done before becomes the surprise of the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

Everybody stood there surprised at what they just saw everything just slowed at that exact moment at what they saw next. The very next thing that they saw would change everything. It would be the biggest surprise they had ever seen.

(Bentonite) ThAnk YoU whItE diAMonD

The color slowly started to drain from the gem before the gem lifted a foot into a kneeling position

(Bentonite) BeCaUSe yoU JusT MeSSed uP BadLY!

(White Diamond) What how are you still standing!

(Bentonite) bECausE I HaVE OnE tHinG lEFt tO Do!

They were definitely having difficulty getting up the steps the color had little less than half way dissolved off them at this point. They kept walking all the way up to the top of the platform standing right in front of White Diamond as they took a step back Bentonite did something very surprising. With a clenched fist they punched White Diamond as hard as they could before stumbling back and rolling down the steps and hit the floor with a audible crack as the floor gave way and split just a little bit beneath them

(Bentonite) SteVen. I Do beLIEVe i’M doNe HerE.

As they said that the gems rushed over to him and as steven took a look at Bentonite’s gem it had more than just a crack it was missing small bits and was nearly shattered.

(Lapiz) What was that!

(Yellow Diamond) What did you just do!!

(Steven) Don’t go please.

The large gem had just moved just a bit but it was enough as he pat stevens head as the massive gem started to fall apart almost crumbling like an old stone

(Bentonite) It’s ok just promise me one thing

The gem had seemed to be nearly back to normal in size although still falling into pieces

(Steven) What?

(Bentonite) Make sure the diamonds get chewed out for this

As the gem said that with a smile and a thumbs up they finally fell apart completely with a small bit of dust making all the parts of them disappear and with that the quietest snap was heard throughout the room the gem fell into pieces on the floor.

(Pearl) Sorry we couldn’t save them.

(Steven) Let’s go home.

As they were leaving White Diamond stood back up but did not turn to any of the gems

(Blue Diamond) Yellow what did they mean they were made for Pink?

Steven still holding all the shards of the gem in his hands as they walked back to the ship tried to put the pieces back into place

(Garnet) It’s going to be ok Steven.

 

*Back on earth*

(Greg) Hm.. wonder when they will be back from that trip.

(Bismuth) Not sure i’m sure they will be back soon as they can be anyways your van is fixed

(Greg) Thanks I think this van has been having a hard time with the past few months it’s been crazy.

(Bismuth) Sure has been.

(Greg) So what is with that new gem?

(Bismuth) I have no idea i’m sure we will find out when they get back from Homeworld.

(Greg) So what is homeworld?

(Bismuth) It’s like a command center but planet sized and it is also where the Diamonds live.

(Greg) Hm sounds complicated

(Bismuth) It sure is.

(Greg) So… what now?

(Bismuth) well i’m going to my place to make a few weapons while i’m at it.

(Greg) I guess I could go with you.

(Bismuth) Ok let’s get down to bismuth!

(Greg) Puns fantastic

(Bismuth) Oh come on it was funny

(Greg) Yeah it “WAS” funny past tense

(Bismuth) Ok fine you win that one

Little did those two know they were going to have to deal with an adventure when the gems got back from Homeworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGAR


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if i did post the last chapter on friday or not because i got sick and everything got messed up a bit so here is the next chapter

It was silent in the ship nobody was talking at all not a sound everybody still trying to process what just happened and come to terms with the reality of the situation. Steven possibly taking a large emotional blow from this whole ordeal sitting in the pilot seat holding the gem shards in a bubble. As he sat there everybody else couldn’t bring themselves to say anything about it as they all sat there in the ship silently. Not being able to stand the silence Peridot started to become restless.

(Peridot) Come on! What even was that! That gem literally PUNCHED White Diamond then shatters afterwards are you kidding me!

(Lapiz) Peridot I think we should let them have some silence

In that instance Garnet seemed to flinch at the statement then said something under their breath. Peridot practically rolling around on the floor in fury and shouting out stuff that everybody had already seen and some wished to forget before Amethyst had enough of it and tied peridot up in their whip and shut them up.

(Amethyst) Could you shut up! Some of us are trying to have a moment of peace right now!

The room fell dead silent again for a while even though Peridot still wanted to try to retell the entire thing again.

(Steven) Almost home.

Everybody knew that things were really tense right now and they all just wanted some rest from the entire event but nobody knew that Garnet was seconds away from unfusing at this point.

(Ruby) We should have done something!

(Sapphire) How did they get out of the bubble?

(Ruby) Why didn’t anybody do anything we should have tried something!

(Sapphire) There was nothing we could do

(Ruby) Yes there was we could have.. We could have tried something.

(Sapphire) Ruby come here, there was nothing we could do

(Ruby) Why though were supposed to be doing something about this

After that chat the two of them sat down next to each other and comforted each other for a while before Sapphire got up with Ruby and went over to Steven as they got there Sapphire gave Steven a hug before standing back to the side of Ruby again.

(Steven) Thanks.

Once again everybody was silent in the ship with a lot of time ahead of them they all started to eventually fall asleep before long pearl was the last one awake keeping the ship going towards earth before joining the rest after a few hours stopping the ship for a break.

 

After a few hours it was no surprise when Peridot was the first one awake then slowly but surely everybody started to wake up and not until Steven woke up did the ship start going towards earth again only to find that the bubble with the gem shards was gone but only to be found again with a sleeping Amethyst afterwards they left garnet with them to make sure that they didn't pop the bubble by accident.

 

*Back on earth*

(Greg) Ugh morning already?

(Bismuth) No it’s afternoon you slept in. Come on in I made breakfast

(Greg) Ok give me a minute

About 30 minutes later Greg finally found enough energy to finally get out of his van and make his way up to the house only to be surprised when he enters the house to see that most the the house has been reinforced with metal framework.

(Greg) Holy geez you did this in one night?

(Bismuth) A night and a morning  
(Greg) what about breakfast?

(Bismuth) In the fridge.

As Greg made his way to the fridge Bismuth was still making improvements to the house with parts that they made from their workshop along with adding a few new pieces of furniture like a metal frame glass coffee table to replace the old wooden one and made new chairs while they had the time along with making a new tv stand for Stevens room along with bedside tables and remaking the kitchen counter and replacing the silverware with their own.

(Greg) You really decked this place out huh?

(Bismuth) Well I had the time and I had nothing else to do.

(Greg) You got a point there.

As Greg ate his breakfast with both of them in the house in silence as bismuth hung off the ledge above the sofa after Greg was done, he cleaned his dishes and then sat back down on the sofa in the living room before taking a look towards Bismuth who was visibly bored out of their mind.

(Greg) So how's the upside down world like

(Bismuth) Very boring.

After a few minutes they began to hear something creaking before Bismuth fell off the ledge and slammed into the couch then went face first into the floor before letting out a groan..

(Greg) Are you ok?

Rolling over onto their back Bismuth gave a response that was well expected

(Bismuth) My face hurts.

They both started laughing at the situation that just happened before hearing the ship land outside the house Bismuth sitting up immediately got up and ran outside to greet the gems home before stopping at the doorway

(Bismuth) Oh no.


	10. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter i decided to change my writing near the end so bear with me on this other than that this is a bit of a decline of action as the previous chapters were hectic so i'll be slowing down the action but good news i do have a good ending for this story i wont say more than that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

Bismuth’s expression saddened when they saw all of them walking from the ship. Greg soon got up and walked outside onto the porch to see what caught Bismuth’s attention then quickly got off the porch and down otho the beach. Before he got even got three feet away from the bottom of the stairs he hit the ground as Steven jumped into a hug.

(Greg) Hey buddy what wrong

(Steven) We didn’t save them

(Greg) Why don’t you go with Bismuth for a bit

Greg was able to get back up as Steven went up the stairs and was comforted by Bismuth 

(Greg) So what happened up there?

(Garnet) Exactly what Steven said we didn’t save them.

(Pearl) There was almost nothing we could do they were out of control

(Amethyst) It’s not like we can do anything now

(Greg) We could give them a burial.

(Pearl) A what now?

(Greg) It’s when you bury somebody who has died under ground in a box

(Garnet) If it puts Steven at ease

(Greg) I’ll go ask him

As Greg walked up the stairs the gems followed behind them as they all made it to the front door they all entered as they made their way in Steven was standing on the warp pad with Bismuth right before they left one of the beams that Bismuth reinforced was loosened at the joints then both of them left in a beam of light and after they teleport off the large beam fell and crushed the warp pad. It was destroyed right down the middle with the large broken beam sitting right on top of it

(Greg) Steven!

(Pearl) Where did they go?!

Before anybody could react Lapiz picked up Peridot and flew off, garnet walked over and threw off the beam sitting there next to the pad.

(Amethyst) What, just happened.

*In the skies*

(Peridot) Lapiz, where are you taking me.

(Lapiz) Were going to go see Steven.

(Peridot) How? The warp pad is broken!

(Lapiz) Because I can fly there.

(Peridot) Oh I didn’t know that.

(Lapiz) I just hope we are going to the right one.

*At the warp station*

(Bismuth) Why can’t we go back?

(Steven) Because the warp pad is broken.

(Bismuth) Wait what!

(Steven) I loosened one of the beams above the warp pad before we left.

Bismuth didn’t even know where to start for all they knew they were both lost in the middle of the ocean on a giant piece of rock “Guess were stuck here then” Bismuth said before hitting the ground trying to imagine what is currently happening “Yep we sure are” it was silent the both of them were just sitting there. They both sat up when they heard something flying in when Bismuth sat up she saw Lapiz holding a visibly uncomfortable Peridot before dropping them right onto the platform. *Smack* “Lapiz why did you drop me!” Peridot was screaming at Lapiz after getting back up after hitting the ground as hard as they did “Because you were heavy” Lapiz flew back down onto the platform. “How did you know we were here?” Steven seemed puzzled at what had just happened. “Because I've flown over here before plus we already tried two other places You could have been. Peridot started to look around after grumbling about being dropped onto the platform before remembering something they would do later to get out of here. “So how do we get out of here exactly?” peridot seemed to want to know of another way than to be carried by Lapiz although they didn’t mind the only part they disliked was being dropped. Although Lapiz did seem to regret dropping Peridot just a little bit “Well I can always fly us out of here again”.


	11. Hello again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not the real chapter 11

Hello again everybody this chapter series will be returning in a few months sorry that you have to wait for so long but it will be back in August sorry for the wait but by the time i return it will get really good also the ending has not changed so i hope you will like it. Hope you enjoy!!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be deleted when the real chapter 11 is finished

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for making it this far I hope this story is getting better as it goes.


End file.
